The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As is known in itself, a cascade-type thrust reverser for an aircraft turbojet engine typically comprises a plurality of flaps secured to the sliding cowl of that reverser, cooperating with link rods connected to the internal fixed structure of the thrust reverser.
When the thrust reverser operates in the direct jet mode, the link rods keep the flaps in the extension of the inner wall of the sliding cowl.
When the thrust reverser operates in the reverse jet mode, the flaps are actuated by the link rods so as to obstruct the circulation cavity for the secondary air of the turbojet engine, and to thereby deflect the secondary air tunnel forward, making it possible to achieve thrust reversal and therefore braking of the aircraft equipped with such a reverser.
It is known to place springs between the link rods and the flaps, so as to compensate for the allowance gaps and structural deformations when the flaps are in the “direct jet” position, while allowing the link rods to provide sufficient pressure on those flaps in that position.
Different types of springs have been used to date, such as helical, strip, or U-shaped, as for example taught in prior document FR 2 920 197.
In nacelles with a recent design, an effort is made to reduce the radial thickness of the thrust reverser device as much as possible in the area of the cascade vanes, so as to improve the nacelle in terms of both weight and aerodynamics.
However, the aforementioned springs have a radial bulk that is counter to this thickness reduction.
Furthermore, in certain cases, the travel of the end of each link rod connected by a spring to its associated reverser flap, during pivoting of that flap, requires additional space that is incompatible with the aforementioned constraints relative to reducing the radial thickness.